


【试用】

by ppboss



Category: ppboss
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 02:03:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20163865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppboss/pseuds/ppboss
Summary: 道具，摄录，口交情节，远程调教，微SM





	【试用】

**Author's Note:**

> 道具，摄录，口交情节，远程调教，微SM

他趴伏在大床的角落里，看上去有些许不适，蓬松的羽绒被被揉成长条夹在腿间。他潮红着脸，拧着眉头在被子上蹭了蹭，几块淡薄的湿痕随着动作从腿缝中间显露出来。  
一点几不可闻的呻吟声从棉被中间泄出，被床上架设的录影机忠实地记录下来，转化成连绵的电流信号，传到线路另一头的屏幕上。  
他是一个被摆在橱窗里待价而沽的漂亮娃娃，早就熟悉该如何在镜头前展示自己美丽的身体。他的头发是金色的，现在被汗水打湿成蓬松的卷，几绺从侧面耷下来，贴在肉嫩的脸颊上。  
曾有很多人想要买下他，却没有一个人入了他的眼。  
今晚这个，或许也是那些无聊买家中的一个吧。  
他这样想着，肉穴里的瘙痒感却没有因此减少半分，蠕动的软肉羞涩地在身体里摩擦，用炽烫的温度向主人诉说着自己的不耐。  
“开始吧。”  
麦克风中传出来一声粗砺的男音，他偏头向属于自己的这块屏幕上扫了一眼，镜头只录下了男人脖子以下的位置，衬衫西裤黑皮鞋，跟那些道貌岸然的买家如出一辙。  
“晚上好，先生。”  
他懒洋洋地从被子里探出头来，略微正了正身子，细嫩的腿根被磨得泛红，真丝三角内裤下鼓起的花茎将一小块布料浸出更深的颜色，白色的丝绳从会阴引到腰际扁平的松紧带上，随着动作一下一下地刮蹭着敏感的花穴。  
屏幕上的身体在灯光下散发着温润的光，像一块洁白的羊脂玉，乖巧圆润的屁股软哒哒地翘着，臀瓣和腿根交界的地方被内裤勒出两道浅红色的痕迹。  
敏感成这副模样，不愧是这家奢侈品店标价最高的娃娃。  
葱白的指尖和关节都泛着浅淡的粉色，他伸出舌头轻轻舔了一下，随即便将指尖裹着吸进了嘴里。先是一只，再是两只，三只，他探动着手腕在口中模仿着性交的动作，脸蛋上因为吮吸的动作露出两颗圆巧的酒窝。  
房间的温度在暖风机的勤劳工作下逐渐升高，蜜桃味的香氛被均匀地烘烤开来。他潮红着眼角，将手指舔舐得足够湿润，然后轻车熟路地寻到了那处隐秘的地方。扩张对他来说已经是一件再熟悉不过的事情，所以现下他显得有些无聊，只是按照习惯的机械运动而已。  
今晚还未拆封的花穴出现在屏幕上，淡粉的褶皱一条一条拥挤着汇聚成中心更深一点的肉红色，他拿中指指腹在穴口浅略地打圈揉了两下，便要推开嫩肉挤进穴道当中。  
“等等，”环绕的音响效果很好，男人的声音清晰地在他耳边响起，“我还没有让你动。”  
连串的动作突然被打断，他显得有些愣怔，不过还是飞快地反应过来，乖巧地挪了挪身子，从一旁扯过一个软垫靠在背上，将两条长腿摆开最大的角度朝向镜头。  
“抱歉，先生。”  
“你的房间门口有一个盒子，去把它取过来。”  
“噢，好。”  
原本的试用节奏被这名神秘的买家打断，他显得有些不悦，只不过这点情绪被他很好地藏在齐眼的短发后，融进刘海在脸颊上投落的阴影中。他故意只穿着身上这条小内裤从摄影机前爬行过去，身后细长的带子被两瓣肥软的臀肉揉搓得扭曲，打着旋紧绷地勒在人身上。他背对着镜头，踮着脚小步跳到了门口，脸上闪过一抹狡黠的笑容。  
盒子里是一个粉金色的锁精环，还有一只用彩色渐变糖纸包裹起来的透明硅胶仿生阴茎。  
“现在把锁精环戴上。”  
“好的先生。”  
他爬回大床中央，盘腿坐在盒子前面，连十只圆圆的脚趾都透着粉色。手里的锁精环根部连着一个小铃铛，轻轻一动就会发出清脆的声响。  
金属的圆环在卵丸和花茎根部扣紧，凉冰冰的触感让半软的花茎条件反射似的跳动一下，牵出一串好听的铃响。  
男人的轻笑从屏幕一头传来，他开始有些好奇地打量着对面的那副身体。男人的身材似乎很好，结实的肌肉将身上的衬衫撑得挺阔有型，一条青筋从银色的手表带背后蜿蜒而出，安静地蛰伏进中指边那枚戒指旁边。黑色衬衣领口处的两颗扣子都松着，男人放松地坐在靠椅中，两条腿分开，将西裤撑起一小段褶皱，露出脚踝处黑色的西装袜。  
“开始扩张吧。”  
他将走神的心思重新收拢回来，漂亮的花穴在日常精心的呵护下保持得十分漂亮，只一小会的功夫，就已经将三只手指全部吃了进去。细嫩的肠壁在手指的按摩下分泌出黏滑的汁液，顺着指缝从花穴中淌出来，将周围的软肉浸润得更加松软。卖力的揉搅让他的手臂有些发酸，他半仰在床上，一层细密的汗珠从毛孔中透出来，将周围包裹着的空气熏蒸得奶甜。  
“先生，莲莲已经准备好了，请您使用。”  
他将自己的大腿最大限度地掰开，让通红的小穴完整地呈现在镜头面前。摄像机底部的红色光点安静地亮着，闪动的频率似乎在某个时刻跟他的心跳重合起来。  
男人点了一颗烟夹在手上，起身像是从抽屉里拿了个什么东西。  
“看到旁边的按摩棒了吗？舔湿它。”  
他这才从盒子里把糖纸包裹的物件捧出来，塑料纸拆封发出哗啦的响声，他偷偷咽了一口口水，眼神里分明出现了一丝隐秘的期待。  
粗大的仿生阴茎只比他的小臂细上那么一点，遒劲的筋脉密密麻麻地从根部爬附上来，伞状的圆头略微向前翘着，显出一副狰狞的姿态。  
他艰难地张嘴，只是仅仅将龟头含进口中，就已经让他的脸颊变得鼓鼓胀胀的。柔软的小舌头在龟头上灵活地打圈，时而扫过中心略微下凹的马眼。只不过含润的姿势实在是过于累人，不一会脸颊就酸麻得像是失去了知觉，他轻轻地将唇舌包裹的龟头吐出来，因为吮吸在口腔中留下的真空让分离时发出不轻不响的“啵”声。  
他转而将整张小脸都埋在了阴茎底下，伸着舌头小口小口地顺着筋脉纹络舔舐过去，温暖的涎液顺着茎身淌在根部，滴在他捧着仿真睾丸揉捏的手背上。  
为整个阴茎做润滑工作花费了他不少的功夫，他跪趴在床上，穴眼中分泌的汁水已经将那根可怜的带子完全浸湿，原本乖巧的花茎已经完全挺立起来，随着主人上下挪动身体的动作牵出清亮的铃响。他抬头望向屏幕，看见男人的烟蒂已经燃尽了，正在点燃一只新的香烟。灰白色的烟雾被成缕地吐出来，掩盖了镜头一半的视线，他有些沉迷地吸了口气，仿佛烟雾已经向他扑面袭来。  
“嘴酸不酸？”  
“酸。”  
口交本来是一只娃娃日常训练的基础功课，他的技巧早就练得熟练无比，只不过在男人开口问话的一瞬间，不知道凭哪生出了一股委屈的情绪，连声音都显得比平常更糯。  
“那就休息一会，用你另一张嘴，把它吃进去。”  
他算是有些急不可待地从床上爬了起来，双腿在脚的支撑下向两边张开摆出M型的姿态，仿生阴茎平稳地放在大床中央，他浅蹲着，右手扶着茎身缓慢地坐了下去。  
插入的过程对他来说并不算艰难，充足的准备工作和以往的训练让他的穴壁有很好的适应性，只有龟头前翘的弧度给他带来了一点麻烦，不过在他上下吞吐几次之后，就已经完全适应了这根阴茎的尺寸。逼真的脉络在软嫩的肠壁上留下极其明显的摩擦感，只是挺着腰吞吐几次，面前粉红的花茎不知道什么时候开始从孔眼中一股一股地吐水，又在重力的作用下在空中拉出一道晶莹的丝线。  
男人在屏幕上默声看着他的动作，直到他在某个节点发出了一声难忍的呻吟，那是龟头顶到敏感点的表现。  
肉穴中的阴茎嗡地一声震动起来，已经有些迷蒙的他被吓了一跳，随即就被抵在软肉上的强烈震动刺激得高声尖呼起来，他的两条腿已经完全无力支撑身体的重量，只靠着因为跪坐叠加起来的小腿和大腿勉强支撑着，那只跳动的阴茎也因此被插入到身体更深的地方。他哭嚷着埋怨过大的阴茎和让他承受不住的高频振动，身体却不由自主地更加伸展开来，甚至开始用前臂支撑着身体小幅挺动起来。  
阴茎在体内抽插的快感海水般积累起来，即将在某个时刻冲出堤坝的隔阻，却没想到意外地受到了阻拦，徘徊着找不到倾泻的出口。  
肉嫩的花茎在锁精环的禁锢下涨得通红，他终于抑制不住地开口，向面前的男人祈求着解脱。  
“求求……求您，把它摘下来吧。”  
“不可以。”  
男人沉稳的话音刚落下，一阵奇异的瘙痒感就从他身体深处啃咬上来。龟头下方的冠状沟中间缓缓伸出一枚羊眼圈套在阴茎上面，粗硬的毛发纤维正随着按摩棒的震动细密地摩擦着穴肉深处。他被这种怪异的感觉刺激得发疯，原本被胀满的花穴不受控制地滋生出疯狂的空虚感，他一边哭叫着求饶，一边急切地撑着手臂抬压着肥翘的屁股，企图用这种高频率的抽插填补遍布全身的空白。  
“求求您先生，真的求求您，莲莲要被插坏了……”  
“求谁？”  
“求您，求您了先生，饶了莲莲吧……”  
男人从靠椅中撑起身子，饶有兴味地向前探了探身体，胳膊架在大腿上，将小臂的线条勾勒得更加明显。  
“再给你最后一次机会，你在求谁？”  
“先生，不，爸爸，求求爸爸，莲莲难受，爸爸帮帮莲莲吧……”  
“好，不过你要记清楚了。”男人从桌子上拿过遥控，花穴中的震动瞬时停止下来，“现在把它吐出来。”  
“可是……”  
“可是什么？”男人有些粗暴地打断了他的话，“还是说，你并不想听我的？”  
“莲莲没有……”他有些委屈地咬咬唇，伸手握住按摩棒底部，缓缓地将阴茎从身体里抽出来。方才的自慰早就将他的小穴操得软烂，绵软的穴肉紧密地攀附在茎身上，在抽动下艰难地在表层蠕动，像是在极力挽留这个曾经给他带来巨大折磨的可怕物件。  
原本被堵在穴眼中的汁液随着阴茎的拔出噗地喷溅出来，他通红着眼睛小心翼翼地望着屏幕上的男人，等待着下一步的指令。  
“现在，把锁精环也取掉。”  
他听到这句话时没有感到常理中的如释重负，反而显得无比惊慌，他急切地爬到镜头面前，伸手揉捏着充血肿胀的乳头，手忙脚乱地想要把身体再展现给男人，“为什么要取掉，爸爸您不要莲莲吗？莲莲不要取，莲莲还会很多东西，莲莲的功课很好，爸爸看看……”  
粉嫩的乳头在他的揉捏下变得楚楚可怜，红肿着像是要滴出血珠，他卖力地将小巧的胸部捧成一团，探着身子往镜头前面凑，“爸爸看，驯养叔叔说过的，莲莲的胸很漂亮，奶水也一定很好喝，爸爸别不要莲莲……”  
屏幕上的男人显得有些无奈，看来他也没有料到这个娃娃会有这么大的反应，只好出言安慰：“没有不要莲莲，乖，莲莲听话，把锁精环摘下来，再戴下去会受伤的，爸爸喜欢听话的娃娃。”  
“唔……”他有些委屈地嘟囔了一声，痴憨地望了镜头许久，才磨磨蹭蹭地将锁精环摘了下来，却不愿意松手，而是将整个金属环紧紧地捏在手心里。  
男人因为安抚他没有注意到手中的香烟，橘红色的火线安静地燃烧了片刻，积攒出一段烟灰，倏然从烟蒂上剥离开来，散乱着落在男人的皮鞋上。他望着屏幕，像是被烫到一样猛地缩了缩，随即又悄悄地将身体舒展开来，屏幕上的烟灰被空气搅动得散开，他略微扭了扭，潮湿的瞳孔中现出几分期待，这些烟灰落在自己身上会是什么感觉呢。  
这一点细小的响动没能逃过男人的眼睛，他眯了眯眼睛，看上去似乎在想些什么：“还难受吗？”  
“嗯！”他委屈地在回答末尾加上了十足的重音，引来男人一声轻笑。  
“从现在开始，你被允许射精，但是，不许用手碰前面，也不许自己插后面。”男人将手里半截的烟头捏回手里，“在被子上，自己蹭出来。”  
他似乎以前并没有接受过这样的训练，软润的肉唇轻微张开着，露出一副迷茫的颜色，男人叹了口气，轻声叫了叫他。  
“见过狗狗吗？”  
“见过，饲养叔叔有一只大黑狗狗，很凶，莲莲害怕。”  
“不用怕，莲莲现在趴过去，把被子夹在腿上。”  
“可是，可是趴下来就看不到爸爸了啊！”  
男人的声调陡然升高，严厉地呵斥了一声：“趴过去，不要让我说第三遍。”  
男人的愤怒让他变得惊慌，他连忙背过身去，将小屁股用手扒开对准镜头，肉厚的臀瓣被人为地分开，露出里面被操得红肿的花穴，他乖巧地摇了摇屁股，向男人展示着他认真功课的成果。  
“对，就是这样，现在把腰塌下去，对，把被子夹在中间，像狗狗一样蹭一蹭。”  
他顺着男人的指引有些犹豫地蹭了蹭身下隆起了被子卷，腿间虽说有种被填满的充实感，却跟阴茎插入的感觉相差甚远。男人看出了他的青涩，嘴角现过一抹浅笑。  
“呼——”男人深吸了一口香烟，将灰雾尽数吹在了面前收音的麦克风上，气流摩擦的声音通过环绕音场在他背后响起，他颤抖着肌肉，感觉到这口烟已经吹在了自己后背。  
“莲莲，现在正抱着爸爸的腿，跪在爸爸的桌子下面。”男人开始出声引导，磁性的嗓音让他浑身无法控制地颤栗，“爸爸的鞋尖正踩在莲莲的小肉穴上面，有些凉吗？”  
“不、不凉……爸爸……”  
“莲莲的小肉棒蹭在爸爸腿上了，觉得有些痒痒，在像小狗一样蹭爸爸的腿。”  
他像是终于找到了关窍，抬腰挺蹭的动作幅度越来越大，双手紧紧将被子抱在身上，男人看上去似乎很满意：“莲莲的小肉棒在滴水，蹭在爸爸的裤子上了，该怎么办呢？”  
“莲莲……莲莲帮爸爸舔干净……”  
“乖娃娃。”男人注意到他的小穴收缩的频率越来越快，泣糯的鼻息声也愈发密集，白嫩的肉瓣在眼前起伏着摇出肉浪，顿时觉得嗓音有些喑哑起来。  
“可是爸爸的烟灰没有地方盛，抖在莲莲身上好不好？”  
“好……好……”  
“那以后莲莲就在爸爸身边，撅着小屁股做爸爸的烟灰缸好不好？”  
“好……莲莲……莲莲是爸爸的烟灰缸……啊……”  
乳白的精水终于颤抖着从可怜的花茎中急流而出，纤弱的细腰塌软下来，他伏倒在大床上，细嫩的肉穴一下一下翻涌着向外冒出，再齐地收缩回去，拨开粗重的呼吸声还能够听到他失神的喃语。  
“爸爸……要爸爸带莲莲走……”  
大床后突然传来一阵嘈杂的电流声，他慌忙地回头，只看见一面漆黑的显示屏。  
夜的钟声落下第十二响，他还没从高潮的余韵中清醒过来，小腹和花穴一阵一阵地紧缩，红肿的眼角仍旧挂着泪，稀薄的精水顺着腰侧淌落下来，留下一条浅白色的细线。他没顾得上身体的虚软和不适，慌忙从床上爬起来，潮湿的手指在屏幕上戳点着上找寻这名买家的身份信息。  
鞋跟敲打地面的声音从远处踏近，一声清脆的门铃将夜彻底唤醒。  
他顾不上疲软的身体，跌撞着跑到了房门口。门外的面孔他有些陌生，是一个穿着纯黑套装的男人。  
“莲莲。”男人的嗓音在他耳边响起，熟悉的音色让他哇地一声扑在男人怀里，哭得一抽一抽的，嘴里还不忘埋怨着男人：“爸爸坏人！莲莲……嗝……莲莲以为爸爸不想要莲莲……”  
“怎么会呢，爸爸喜欢莲莲。”男人托着屁股将他抱回房间，放在中央那张白色的席梦思床上。环顾四周，的确和方才试用镜头中的场景一模一样。  
男人立在床边，任凭他环着自己的腰哭诉，手中的烟头甚至还剩下极短的一截，看得出来，他赶来也是十分仓促。  
男人一下一下地抚弄着他的后背，他只等哭够了，才抽抽嗒嗒地注意到男人腰跨下肿胀的硬物，看来刚才的试用途中，男人过得也并不容易。  
他仰起小脸，眼睫被大颗的泪水打湿成缕，小心翼翼地用手指点了点面前的鼓包，轻声征询男人的意见：“莲莲可以帮爸爸的。”  
男人笑着将手中的香烟叼进嘴里，捏了捏他的脸颊，安抚似的将手指揉进他的发丝，默许了接下来的动作。  
他咽了咽口水，却没能解开男人腰上的皮带，复杂的锁扣扳动还需要点力气，而他已经被刚才的高潮折磨得瘫软。男人只是笑，笑着将皮带抽开，他迫不及待地追上去，将那根可怕的巨物从束缚中解放出来。  
男人的性器比起那根仿生阴茎有过之无不及，却比它多了一丝滚烫的温度。他陶醉地吮吻着面前的阴茎，两只小手向上托扶着男人的阴囊，轻柔地揉捏。粗砺的耻毛不时擦过他的鼻唇，男人身上的气味随着吞咽的动作丝丝缕缕地进入他的身体。  
像是终于被这样秀气的口交动作磨尽了耐心，男人将身上的外套哗啦扔在地上，折起他的腿将人定在了床角。他的嘴唇还带着水润的红，男人伸手碰了碰软肿的花穴，轻声蛊惑着面前的漂亮娃娃。  
“让爸爸进去好不好？”  
“好。”他乖巧地点了点头，伸手抓住了男人滚烫的阴茎，小口小口地用早已被蹂躏得松软潮湿的花穴吃进去。紧致的肠壁将男人的阴茎全覆包裹起来，边缘处一小团绵软地翻在外面，男人被蠕动的嫩肉绞得头脑发痛，只好浅浅地停下插入的动作，转而揉上那对白嫩的乳。  
他身体生的白皙，就连乳晕都是小巧粉红的一点，男人娴熟的指法将两团布丁一样的肉撩拨得泛红，让他忍不住出声讨饶。  
“爸爸，轻一点吧。”  
“那莲莲也轻一点好不好，放轻松，让爸爸进去。”  
“唔，好。”他听话地放软了身子，又把手从紧抓的被单上松开，绕过被男人折在肩膀的双腿，将自己的臀瓣从两边掰开来。  
“爸爸，进来，莲莲要吃。”  
浑身的热血被烧得沸腾。  
男人扶着他的手挺身插进最深的穴道，他只是皱眉轻哼了一声，便适应了男人的节奏和温度。花穴中的汁液被男人的阴茎翻搅得浑浊，在每一次重重抽插时被带出穴口，又在阴囊的拍打下变成乳白色的泡沫。他在男人的怀里先是哭闹，到最后连发声的力气都不曾有了，只会痴傻着低头盯着男人的阴茎一次又一次捅干着软烂的花穴，蠕动着嘴唇尝试发出类似于爸爸的音节。  
  
  
一则小道消息在当天夜里悄然流传开来，传闻帝国最贵的那只娃娃在刚才已经被人买走，并通过了联盟法则规定的双向试用选择条例，一时间整片大陆众说纷纭，都在猜测是谁征服了这只昂贵挑剔的娃娃。  
一颗流星悄然划过夜空，光尾在天上留下一道极长的紫色印记，向着星系中心飞掠而去。  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
PS：本文又名一根神奇的鸡儿，可以自动变身，补药争论为啥纯透明的鸡鸡能遥控变身并且震动，未来的科学技术会为我们解决这个难题的！搞黄色是第一生产力！（不是


End file.
